User talk:Ralok
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Killian Samuels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BerzekerLT (Talk) 04:11, June 7, 2011 RE: Reformating this wiki Hello Ralok! I really appreciate your help. I think we will need to reforme wiki so be free to do that. In the next days wiki homepage will be fixed to look like others wikis homepages. That work will do Vatsa. I will look into it what you said.BerzekerLT 09:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) And about species I think that will work only for Prey 2 creatures. The creatures that are found in Prey are more biomechanical humans fused with aliens . And for now we dont know what species are aliens from Prey 2 like Dra'Gar or Brute we just know their names. So I think we will need to wait till we get more information about them.BerzekerLT 10:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, we know that the keeper (is that right?) is not native to earth. . . . I think that any creature from the sphere that we dont know where it came from could be categorized as "Sphere Denizens" until we get confirmation of extraterrestrial origins ralok 16:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : :OK I added creatures to that category. The only creatures that cant be added to that category is mutilated human (because is a human, which is from earth and is just fused with mechanical parts), girlfriend X (because is Jen fused with an reptile like creature but other versions like creature X can be added to that category), mutate (because is human fused with alien DNR and I doubt it that somewhere in the Prey 2 universe they will live), Mother ( because is a human). And I think sphere denizens should be added as sub category to enemies like other category's.BerzekerLT 16:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) That really depends on the perspective, the sphere has been taking humans for a while it seems. I am currently in the process of reformatting the page for the sphere itself . . . . I really wish I had my hands on the official strategy guide, but I cant find it in digital format . . . . I agree that it should be a subcategory, but a subcategory to what . . . . I dont know. . . . I was actually thinking about rebranding the enemies category as "Hostiles" but your choice not mine ralok 16:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to find strategy guide to but failed. And your idea about enemies category changed into hostiles is not bad. Everyone is using category "enemies", category hostiles would be unique. But for now Im not sure.BerzekerLT 17:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I just made a pretty good background out of the prey 2 pre-release concept work . . . . I hate to ask, but would it be possible that I could get some temporary administrative rights so I could set up the theme . . . if not I will just upload it here :I . . . . ralok 17:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :OK your are given temporary admin rights.BerzekerLT 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) So . . . . do you like it boss? ralok 17:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Really good work dude! Now wiki look much better. By the way I dont think that I am boss just a good contributor :D BerzekerLT 17:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Im happy to have helped, now I am goign to go play prey for a few hours while taking notes XD ralok 17:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Good Luck! ;DBerzekerLT 17:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Because homepage now looks a lot better we need now to talk about infoboxes. I think they need to have this information: race, gender, planet in which the character is born or lives, affiliation, in what game appears in, current status (deceased or alive), maybe powers because new aliens in Prey 2 have ones.BerzekerLT 10:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good too me, the character template on my wiki (johncarter.wikia.com) is very similiar too what you need, take a look through this link. ralok 13:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) : :OK then I will tell Vatsa and he could start creating it.BerzekerLT 16:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) New category Hi! I think we neeed to create category for Prey and Prey 2. Then put all category's that are from thouse games. Like adding Prey enemies to Prey category etc.BerzekerLT 11:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer to be more subtle about it . . . . . Personally I prefer super categories to be labeled by game . . . . very very frustrating stuff :I ralok 15:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :By the way to what category do I need to add cheats and achievements.?BerzekerLT 18:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I would make both of those part of the page for the first game . . .. it would be a long page though . . . . . I am really not sure . . . . I am not very good with game wikis . . . . I am trying to get my feet wet with this one I suppose . . . . hmmm maybe you could put them both on a page called "version specifics" that discusses features to specific versions of each game and put that in the"prey series" category ralok 18:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New pages Hey! Just wanted to ask do we need to create a page for thouse two men in the bar who fought with Tommy? And how about creating pages for game chapters?BerzekerLT 18:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :yes . . . and yes . . . I believe those would be good ideas ralok 18:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :OK I will start creating thouse and by the way how to name it that page with thouse two men? I think I dont need to create a seperate page for both guys. I will just create one page for both .BerzekerLT 19:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : :So how to name that page with thouse two men at the bar? Two men at the bar?BerzekerLT 18:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) one guys name and the other guys name. They have names turn on the subtitles they got names "(Name) & (Name)" ralok 18:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Should we add to a blog that new screenshots appeared and that in one of the screenshots Tommy appears? If yes can you do that because somehow I cant blog doesnt work for me.BerzekerLT 08:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapons cleanup Hey! We should now clean up weapons pages . I will try to find some image for the new weapons.BerzekerLT 10:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Levels Hi! I added levels so now we should add more information about them like summary and description about the level. This style is used in Dead Space wiki. cheack it out I think it will work for us too.BerzekerLT 09:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Hunter ? Is that the new hunter in Prey 2? I saw a lot of pictures with them and they look very closely the same.BerzekerLT 17:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Old Hunter The New Hunter? :yes that appears to be a hunter, the cover is tinted blue though, dont take taht as meaning coloration changes. ralok 17:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Prey 2 weapons Do you think we should add Prey 2 weapons to Exodus technology? Because it is Exodus technology. By the way theres gonna be questions & answers about weapons on facebook page Prey developers.BerzekerLT 16:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :That is a million dollar question right there that has been tormenting me . . . at this moment . . . I would say no, because . . . exodus . . . seems to be one planet amongst many in the prey universe, I am willing to bet a good amount of those weapons are imports from other worlds, at least one weapon we know from prey 2 is an earth weapon (killians pistol upon the sphere) ralok 17:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Truth be told, weapons are supposed to be categorised as Weapons of Prey 2 or Prey 2 Weapons. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I hear that they will be answering some questions about weapons sometime next week, I put a few questions in the pool . . . I hope they get answered and help sort this out. ralok 05:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Should I ask to add the wiki to the wiki spotlight?BerzekerLT 14:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :I have had wikis spotlighted before that I have worked on (thundercats and John Carter) there is very specific criteria for a spotlight. You need to have two hundred pages, and if more than a third of those are stub sized (below 300 bytes) you cant get a spotlight. Alot of work needs to be done before we can get a spotlight! But when the game comes out they will likely give the wiki a spotlight anyways, but hopefully before then we will be able to stretch oout prey 1/invasion content to be two hundred page. I will be getting the official strategy guide soon, so dont panic. ralok 14:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK :DBerzekerLT 11:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Silence Do you now any new news about Prey 2? Lately there is none :(. Maybe they don't have time? On a side note nice edit number 666 O_O . 19:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC)BerzekerLT Hi man! Long time no see! How have you been? BerzekerLT 12:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:preoccupied Good to see you doing OK. Im myself will try to clean up some pages and write more information in them. Also I need to finish levels pages. So a lot of work :D BerzekerLT 17:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Triton? Should a page about Triton be added? Despite it failed before launch, it gets brought up from time to time when comparing it to Steam and such. Prey was to be the first game on it, but it was abandoned before release. This post: http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2079424&postcount=121 explains it mostly. Kittynator 01:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I've known about Triton for several years now. Mentioning it on the Prey page might work best, but I doubt many know of it though. Atm, Prey isn't purchasable on Steam, but if you have the retail DVD or CD, you can use the cd keys to download it from Steam. Kittynator 06:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) This: http://3drealms.com/news/prey/ has all news about Prey. Should use that info on the Prey page. Kittynator 22:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC)